Twist of Fate
by paperstars030897
Summary: AU. After May Castellan's death, baby Luke was left alone. No one wanted to take care of him. Except for a particular goddess. She swore on the River Styx to love him as her own child. Better than it sounds! Charmes! Dedicated to PurpleRose328.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is FanFiction. **_**Fan. **_**Therefore, I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and The Olmpians**_** and/or **_**The Heroes of Olympus**_** in any form or by any means. All rights reserved. Copyright and credits by Rick Riordan. I am just a fan. Thank you very much.**

**Title: **Twist of Fate

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Hermes/OC

**Summary: **AU. Charisse vowed on the River Styx to raise and love Luke Castellan after May's death. Charmes! Dedicated to PurpleRose328!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Her eyes landed on the small bundle in her arms. Despite of all the things that had happened, Charisse had to smile. Silently, Charisse blessed the child in her arms, _Luke, my dear Luke. May you always have the will to survive, determination to fulfill your tasks, solution in the problems you'll face and lastly, faith. The faith to believe in the gods!_

"I promise to raise and love as my own, Luke Castellan."

_Flashback__ (few hours ago)_

It was cold, dark December night. Just as the snow storm has ended, two figures met on a cliff in the woods of Connecticut. Down one side of the cliff, a highway cut through a ravine. Down the other side was someone's backyard. One was standing on the edge of the cliff, facing the moon. The other was holding a bundle, a baby, wrapped in the finest silk of white and gold.

"It was never an issue, my Lord." The woman in purple and gold Grecian tunic said. "Everyone knows you loved her more anything." Her voice was bitter. Mixture anger, pain and possibly even jealousy.

The figure in front of her flinched. "You know-"

"Save it, Hermes." she cut out before Hermes could say anything that would hurt her. "I would raise him, Hermes. I don't care what's on your mind."

"Charisse," Hermes said. "Don't you realized that your breaking-!"

"I," Charisse breathed in. "Charisse, goddess of Will and Determination swear on the River Styx to raise this child as my own. I will love and protect him no matter what happens. Face the consequences. And devote my life to _my _son." Thunder rumbled as she gets to hold of the baby. The promise has been made.

Hermes watched mouth agape as Charisse left with the scent of purple rose linger all over the place.

_End of Flashback_

11 years later

"Mom! Mom!" a boy about ten years old bounced as he entered the living room on their small penthouse in Manhattan, New York. "Mom!" he had blonde hair, blue eyes and was about 4 ft. in height.

"How's school dear?" a woman sipping her daily dose of Starbucks coffee said. The penthouse wasn't exactly _small. _the furniture's were made out of the finest materials. Curtains made out of silk were drawn back. On the coffee table rest a vase full of purple rose.

"It was fine! Though…" the boy trailed off. Charisse raised an eyebrow, "Though?"

"It's weird, mom." The boy chirped. "A man approached me. He had salt and pepper like hair and his shoes had wings! The weirdest thing was is that he hugged me."

Charisse frowned then smiled again, increasing the boy's confusion. "How about," Charisse said then whispered in the boys ears.

The kid grinned, almost mischievous like. "You're the best mom!" the boy punched in to the air and chanted. "We're going to Greece!" Then the boy stopped.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Charisse worriedly asked.

Luke looked down and sighed, "I'll never get to see Winged Guy again. I'll miss George and Martha, too." Then Luke looked up, smiling. "It's okay though, he promised to visit me anyways!"

For a minute, Charisse tensed. "Mom?"

"Luke." Charisse said, tears beginning to swell up her eyes. "Promise me to never talk to him again." Then she hugged the boy. "I don't want you to be taken away from me. I'll die if Hermes…Oh, Luke!" Charisse sobbed.

"It's 'kay, mom." Luke said.

Charisse immediately wiped the tears off her eyes. "Now, how about we pack for our trip to Greece?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's weird, right? Oh well. Try to review, okay? Please point out my flaws and mistakes. Thank you!:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The plane was just to take off. And immediately, Luke Castellan fell asleep.

_You're such a fool, Hermes._

Charisse caressed her son's face as he sleeps. "My baby," She said then kissed Luke's forehead. Then the thought of Hermes visiting her son-? No. Surely he wouldn't just drop by without any purpose…No, she tried to reassure herself. That would be against the laws. No god should trespass ones domain unless permitted to do so.

"Excuse me, miss," a voice beside her said. She knew that voice to well. Possibly…_Hermes_? She snapped her head to the direction where the voice came from it was him.

"What are you doing here?" Charisse hissed. The man plopped down on the seat next to her as if nothing's going on. This increased the frown on the goddess's face.

"I missed you." He finally said. She could see the sincerity in his blue eyes. The way he looked at her, he was almost somewhat…sorry. But she wouldn't fall for him again. Charisse told herself that a thousand times over and over again.

She didn't answer. Instead, she looked away. Her attention turned to Luke. _His_ son. She wrapped her arms around the boy seemingly protectively like someone would steal a mother's child.

"Please," Hermes said. Was he agonized? "I need you. I need our son?"

"_Our_?" she faced him, anger visible in her eyes. "Last time I checked, Luke doesn't have a father. Last time I checked, I-"

He kissed her. Hermes kissed her. And it broke her heart. Does he think she would come back to him just because he kissed her? Hermes must be that dense.

Charisse pushed him. _Calm down_, she told herself. Charisse could almost feel a storm is about to brew. Deep breaths…you could control yourself.

That's why she hated Hermes. He's the only one who could make her feel this way. "Did you just-"

"Yes," Hermes said. "I kissed you. I want you back. I want both of you back."

"No!" she whispered harshly. "Do you know why? Do you know why I left everything back? It's because I want to stay away from _everything_. This immortal life, it's messy. Then you," she held a deep breath. "When I learned that you want to abandon your _own_ son, leave him in some random orphanage. But you don't know that, do you? It's because you haven't felt it. How I was mistreated, misjudged. I too, am a half blood before. And you want your son to experience a life like hell? I was lucky; I have my sister with me. But Luke," she glanced at the sleeping form of the boy. "Is all alone."

"Do you understand now?" she said, tears flowing down her smooth face. Hermes remained silent.

"But you're breaking the rules." He said.

"I'm not." A ghost smile plastered in her face. "There are many loopholes in the rules, Hermes. You just have to be smart enough to work your way another way around. The rule clearly said that a god is not allowed to visit or stay with or do any other form of contact with _their_ children but, Luke is not my child."

He said nothing. And Charisse took that as a cue to continue. "That's the hard part. For years, Luke grew closer and closer to me and I couldn't live without him."

"What if they found out, Char?" Hermes said, worriedly. "You would be punished."

"Then I'll face the consequences."

There was a long moment of silence.

"How did you find me?" Charisse finally said.

Sometimes, Charisse wonders? Was it all fate? Everything that had happened, was it all planned out?

"For years," Hermes said. "I've been searching the both of you, tracking all the possible connections to locate you. When one day, I saw little Luke walking towards the school's direction." He reached forward to touch his son's face. Charisse didn't say anything.

"He has his mother's smile," Hermes said lovingly.

**A/N: I've been long gone. But anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Thank you for your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"_He has his mother's smile," Hermes said lovingly. _The words kept repeating itself in Charisse's mind. So until now he still loves her, huh? It felt like she just had been slapped. Her attention turned to the closed window; she shouldn't have felt like this.

But he just kissed you. _No_. She should put those things aside and focus her attention to Luke. Yes, that's the right thing to do. To not to lose herself to Hermes.

"He has your smile, Charisse." They looked in each other's eyes for a minute until Luke yawned.

"Mom?" Luke said warily. "Why is Winged Guy with us?"

"Oh…"Charisse traded off. "Umm…"

"There's no use of hiding it, Charisse. He'll find it out enough sooner or later." Hermes was right. Luke would find it out no matter how much she tried to hide it. And she failed.

"So you're my Daddy? Yay!" Luke said excitedly as Hermes carried him in his back.

"So where do you want to go?" Hermes asked. Charisse haven't seen Hermes this so much happy before. Nostalgia…nostalgia was the right word. He looked as if all of the problems have left him. As if reality has finally turned into fantasy.

"Careful." Charisse said, smiling. "I have a suggestion though; how about let's go to the Temple of Hermes?"

Hermes smirked at that. "Sure. Why not?"

"Cool! C'mon! Mom, Dad!" Luke jumped and ran off ahead of the two Olympians.

Both watched Luke as he entered the temple, smiling. When Hermes said, "Let's go."

Hermes extended his hands to Charisse's. For a moment, Charisse's held her breath and together they walked hand in hand, unaware of things that would soon happen later on.

"Wow!" Luke said once he entered the Temple of Hermes. A large Caduceus greeted him. "It's George and Martha!"

Charisse panicked. "Luke-!"

"It's alright, Char." Hermes reassured her. Luckily, there are only few people inside.

Then Hermes's phone went off. Hermes sighed. Charisse's eyes got wide. The phone glowed bluish light, he extended the antenna and two snakes slithered-George and Martha. They were the size of earthworms. Hermes pressed the red button.

"George and Martha!" Luke exclaimed. "How are you?"

_Hello, Luke,_ George said in a raspy male voice.

_George!_ A female voice said. _My lady's here._

_Hello, my lady._ Both of the snakes said. _How are you?_

"I'm fine, George. Martha." Charisse said, smiling.

_Lord Zeus won't like that,_ Martha said, _you know he'll go berserk if you do that, right?_

Hermes sighed. "I know."

"Mom? Why are George and Martha calling you my lady?" Luke asked in wonder. "And who's Zeus?"

_Because_-George started.

"Quiet!" Hermes commanded. "He doesn't know."

Charisse lurched forward until she was eye level with Luke, "I'll explain everything when you grow up." she stroked her hair in such a manner that Hermes had to focus his way somewhere else.

It was simple. She said it simply. But it wasn't that simple to do.

**A/N: I know it's short. Thank you for the reviews! It did me great. This is for Charmes4Ever and to all of my new readers. I hope you liked this chapter.:) I hope this suites your expectation though I'm not quite satisfied with my writing. Still, read and review!**

**I might not update 'till Monday because we have scheduled test this week...**

**Who would want to Beta this?**


End file.
